Most of the currently available scooters include a brake cover. A rider may step down the brake cover to press the same against a rear wheel of the scooter and thereby brakes the scooter. However, a force acted on the rear wheel by directly pressing the brake cover against the rear wheel is not strong enough to provide good braking effect. The rider of the scooter is therefore subject to a potential danger.